


The Potion Brewer

by Chronyxx



Series: Local Necromancer's Adventures Through the Spiral [1]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Catherine is very anti-social and easily deceived in this story, Cathy don't trust the potion, Chats over tea, I don't know how, I spent nearly twelve hours writing this, I still have no idea why i wrote this, Lucienne is a manipulative lil bitch and i love her, Manipulation, OCs - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Potions, i thought this kind of scenario was cool and the next thing i know i ended up with this, tagged this as teen and up just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronyxx/pseuds/Chronyxx
Summary: Lucienne's Potions was an old shop in the Shopping District, right across from the Housing Shop near Elik's Edge. It was said to be run by a former conjurer, who had been expelled from Ravenwood due to dabbling in black magic. Catherine, having taken interest into the curious little shop, decides to learn the truth behind this mystery, and ends up getting way in over her head.





	The Potion Brewer

The necromancer had been pondering visiting the quaint potion shop for quite some time. It resided by Elik’s Edge, straight across from the housing shop. The ramshackle establishment had given no illusions to its age; there were cracks in the faded bricks, and the sign, which was labeled “Lucienne’s Potions”, was weathered, and creaked with each sway of the wind. The iron pole the held the sign up was rusted, and looked as though it were to soon break in half due to erosion. 

From what she could tell, the place didn’t get many customers, as she had only ever seen a few wizards enter the shop, and each one hurriedly scampering out with their tails practically between their legs as soon as their potions had been refilled. She had heard from her fellow classmates that the shop was run by a former conjurer who had been expelled from Ravenwood due to dabbling in black magic, but whether this was true or simply another silly rumor spread by students to frighten their underclassmen remained a mystery. Despite her skepticism, however, this tale had fully piqued her curiosity.

While it was in Catherine’s nature to study such mysteries further before jumping into them headfirst, she decided visiting a creepy potion shop didn’t warrant such cautious preparation. As much as she enjoyed avoiding any form of social interaction as the next necromancer, in her line of work, one required potions, which meant talking to a potion brewer to get the potions - no matter how much she wished she didn’t have to.

Besides, even if the rumors were true, and the owner of the shop was indeed an expelled student of Ravenwood and black-magic user, Headmaster Ambrose wouldn’t allow them to stay in Wizard City if they were considered a threat, so surely this Lucienne person wasn’t dangerous in any way. With that very thought in her mind, Catherine decided it was time to experience the shop herself, and see whether it was just as dreadful as all the talk around town made it out to be.

The interior of the shop was dark and cramped, and the windows hidden behind old, dusty curtains; the only light source being a handful of candles scattered on the floor and various surfaces throughout the parlor. As Catherine entered, she couldn’t help but cough at the dust entering her lungs with each breath. If one thing was clear, it was that whoever this Lucienne was, they clearly took no care to clean the place from time to time.

Along with bottles filled with peculiar liquids of various colors, there were magical tomes and scrolls stacked atop numerous surfaces and across the floor, in the far reaches of the room. Her eyes could not help but to wander over the spine of each book; there were many with titles that the young necromancer recognized and had even read herself, but there was also a handful that she had never seen before, with titles in curious characters and languages of origin and culture unbeknownst to her.

In one corner, next to a settee littered with more volumes and other magical texts, Catherine noticed a music player, not unlike those she herself had bought from the housing shop across the street for her own home. However, there was no record currently being played, leaving the shop in silence, save for the fading chimes of the small bell that had rung as the necromancer had entered the shop.

For a brief moment, as she stood rather awkwardly in the entrance, Catherine began to question whether anyone was in the shop save for herself, as she had yet to see or hear any signs of another person. And as the bell’s final chime slowly faded into the thick air of quietness, she could not help but feel alone within the shop. Perhaps the owner had went out and forgot to lock the door? Catherine was about to leave when she suddenly heard a muffled voice coming from the floor above.

“Did I hear the bell ring, or is my mind playing tricks on me? If that was the bell, ol’ Lucienne will be down in a minute! In the meantime, find a free space n’ take a seat!” The jovial voice, which was confirmed to belong to Lucienne, was rather high-pitched and slightly nasally, but not to the point of being grating on the ears. Catherine did as she had instructed and moved some of the books littered on the settee, freeing up a space for her to take a seat.

She waited patiently for Lucienne to come downstairs like they had promised, but could not help but listen to the sounds of glass clinking together and what seemed to be several objects of considerable weight being dropped, accompanied shortly thereafter by small grunts of dismay. Catherine couldn’t help but be amused by the nearly comical act being put on upstairs, and had to stop herself from giggling.

After another minute of listening to the poor dear upstairs dropping every single thing she put her hand on, the noise finally stopped and was replaced by footsteps making their way downstairs.

Lucienne was a petite, stout lady with the appearance of someone in their mid-twenties. She wore simple, traditional witch attire - pointy hat and all. Her round face was framed by curly, auburn hair, and altogether seemed very friendly and kind.

If this is the supposed ex-conjurer and black-magic user that every wizard in Wizard City is so afraid of, Catherine could help but think, they should probably get their eyes checked.

In her arms were several more tomes, each with numerous papers nestled between the pages. She looked Catherine up and down with shining, amber eyes behind a pair of bifocals, her lips curving into a kind smile upon completing her inspection of the necromancer. 

“So my mind wasn’t playing tricks on me, after all! You’ll have to excuse me, dearie, I hardly get any visitors nowadays.” She explained, placing the volumes on a desk near the back of the parlor, which was already covered in potions, papers, and candles. “But enough of that! What brings you to my shop?” She asked as she clasped her hands together, eagerly waiting for Catherine’s response.

“I was… just rather curious about this place,” Catherine rather hesitantly replied, for as kind and sweet-natured as Lucienne seemed, social interaction was simply not her forte. “I’ve rarely seen anyone shop here, so I suppose I wanted to investigate.” Her last statement sounded more like a question, as Catherine struggled to carefully choose her words.

Lucienne seemed to ponder the necromancer’s words before her face lit up once more. “Oh! Yes, it is true that not many customers have been coming ‘round lately, wit’ all those rumors about me, but never mind that! I still make a pretty good killin’ wit’ what I sell when I can. Ya can’t get potions n’ tonics like these just anywhere, ya know!” She lifted up one of the many potions on the display shelves, tapping her nails against the glass.

The way the glowing, lavender liquid swirled about its container was rather hypnotizing, and Catherine couldn’t help but stare intensely at the potion a few moments longer, a slight blush burning on her pale cheeks once she noticed her prolonged staring.

“They do seem to have that effect on people,” Lucienne commented with a light chuckle as she flicked the bottle once more before setting the potion down in its proper place on the shelf, which did nothing to help the necromancer’s burning cheeks.

The room soon fell once again into silence, as the wizards waited for the other to start up the conversation. As much as Catherine’s anti-social nature wanted to prolong the peace and quiet, the awkward silence was by far worse than socializing with acquaintances she had only met five minutes prior.

“So…” She trailed off, wiping invisible dust off her robes as she wracked her brain for an appropriate way to restart the conversation.

Fortunately for her, Lucienne’s face lit up with sudden eagerness and curiosity, and her words followed. “Say, ya never did say what ya name was?”

“Oh, I suppose I haven’t. My apologies. My name is Catherine,” the necromancer introduced herself, shaking hands with the potion brewer.

Lucienne flashed a bright grin of pearly white teeth. “Well, ain’t ya just a dear! What say I get us something to drink? Do ya like tea?”

Catherine nodded gently, not being able to help the small smile from forming on her lips, as Lucienne’s peppy personality helped to lighten the rather awkward mood that had previously filled the parlor. The potion brewer disappeared behind a set of double doors in the back of the parlor, which Catherine assumed lead to the kitchen, and within a few minutes returned with two cups of tea on a wooden tray.

“I forgot to ask you how much sugar you liked in your tea, terribly sorry! I hope you like it extra sweet!” Lucienne explained as she handed Catherine her cup.

The necromancer dismissed her apology. “It’s perfectly fine. I actually prefer my tea on the sweeter side, anyways.” The two made small talk over their drinks for the next half hour, chatting about anything and everything that came to mind, though it was mostly Lucienne who initiated their conversations.

“Well, I must say, this has definitely been one of the best chit-chats I’ve had in years!” Lucienne declared upon finishing her cup of tea, setting the empty teacup back down on the tray, offering to take Catherine’s empty cup as well. “And one of the only ones!”

Catherine couldn’t help but feel her spirits dampen at the potion brewer’s last comment. “Well, that’s a shame. I simply don’t understand why that would be the case - you’re a very approachable person!” She didn’t want to add anything about the rumors that had been spread around the city about Lucienne, afraid she would offend her.

Lucienne merely smiled sadly. “I thank ya for such kind words, dear. But ‘m afraid there ain’t many others who see the same way ya do. Nonetheless, I suppose it’s only human nature - people will come up wit’ any reason to justify their fears, even if that reason is fabricated wit’ baseless accusations.”

She paused for a brief moment, before her amber eyes turned bright once more. “Ya know, I usually wouldn’t tell this to just anyone, but I’ve been workin’ on a new potion, which is able to greatly increase the consumer’s magical power. How would ya like to test it out? Normally, this would cost a great deal of gold, but for you, it’s on the house!”

Catherine blinked, comprehending Lucienne’s offer. While she usually wasn’t one to use potions, as she fared just fine without them, she wouldn’t dare turn it down, for she didn’t want to hurt the potion brewer’s feelings, especially after she had shown such unwarranted hospitality.

“Well, with an offer like that, I would be foolish to refuse!” Catherine accepted her offer, to which Lucienne beamed. “Oh, goodie! I have a sample down in the lab, just lemme go fetch it n’ then ya can be on your way. Be back in a jiffy!”

Lucienne disappeared behind the same set of doors once more, and kept true to her word, as she reemerged with a small bottle filled with a bright, green liquid.

“‘Ere ya go, dearie!” She said, giving the potion to the necromancer, who gazed at it with violet, awe-struck eyes. “N’ do remember to stop by anytime! You’re always welcome ‘ere!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to stop by whenever I get the chance. Do have a nice day now, Lucienne.” Catherine thanked the potion brewer once more, saying her goodbyes as she exited the old, dilapidated establishment, still studying the glimmering fluid that swirled within the confines of its glass container.

Lucienne held the door open for her, waving as she watched the necromancer leave. As she saw the girl turn the corner, her beaming smile turned devilish, her amber eyes now glowing with a new, dark enthusiasm from behind the thick frames of her bifocals.

“‘M sure ya will, dearie, n’ certainly back for another potion, I would hope. I believe ya will find its effects most… interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had been planning this story for months now, and I finally got around to actually writing it a few days ago. I really had no idea where I wanted to go with this at first - I learned I'm a lot better at improvising than planning things out. Be warned, this is the first time I've written in MONTHS (writer's block really frickin' sucks) so this story probably wasn't all that great, I'm sorry. I'm challenging myself to write at least three stories by the end of November, so this is the first one! Hopefully, I'll have another one up in the next few days!


End file.
